The Letter That Started It All
by Ivory Force
Summary: Set 9 months after the Cullens left. Bella goes to the Cullen house to find closure, only to be greeted by a mysterious letter written by Carlisle himself.


**Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Twilight**_ **or** _ **Supernatural**_ **.**

"When one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us."- Alexander Graham Bell

No… He can't just leave me like this. I'll try harder. I'll be better. I know I can't ever be perfect like him but… Why am I even trying to stop this? He has every right to leave me. I'm **pathetic**. I'm **plain**. And worst of all I'm _**weak**_. I'm surprised he's stayed this long. Still. I can't just let him leave me. I'm nothing without him. He's my everything. But… do I really care so little for his happiness that I would try to force him to stay? If I truly love him, I have to let him go. His happiness is worth more than mine. It always has been. Even in his eyes.

So instead of continuing to fight, I shut down. To protect myself, I numbed myself from the pain of their leaving. I basically became a zombie just walking through life. When I was conscious, I could try to pretend that their leaving meant nothing to me. That I never felt like there was a hole in my chest. But when I'm asleep, I can't control anything. I can't become numb. I just relive all the pain that their abandonment has brought upon me. The nightmares are always the same but always delivers each painful blow with the same force as it had the first time.

The only reason I get up and face the world is for Charlie's sake. If it wasn't for him, I don't think I could on. Soon I won't have him near me everyday to give me the push to face the world. Graduation is in a few weeks. I still don't know what I want to do with my life. I can't mooch off Charlie though. We may have gotten close since they lef- since I came to Forks. But I can't stay with him. He has his own life to live. I mean, for god's sake he's getting married to Sue Clearwater in a few short months. Besides, Charlie wants me to go to college. So much so that we've actually sat down and filled out college applications together. I don't know what I want though. Without a purpose, I'm afraid that I'll let my pain take over and I'll just wither away.

When I told Charlie about my fears, he sat me down and told me about how he dealt with Mom and me leaving. "I was a mess when you and your mom left. For a while, I didn't do anything but hope that your mom would change her mind. It didn't happen though. I had to let your mom go and move on with my life. It took a long time. Bells, the only way let go of the pain is to let go of the Cullens. It ain't gonna be easy, but if anyone can do it, it's you, kiddo." With that said, he gave me an awkward hug and left me to think about what he said.

He's right. To let go of t-the C-Cullens, I'm going to need closure. I grabbed my keys and hopped in my truck to go to the one place that could offer that closure. Hopefully, it'll help me let go.

The house was nothing like it had been last time I had seen it. The light and warmth that the house had held before was gone. The house looked bleak and desolate. The garden that was once one of the crowning achievements of the house was dead and overgrown with weeds. But as appalling as it was to see such a beautiful house in such a state, I was glad to see it all the same. It was proof that the C-Cullens had existed. That I wasn't completely insane. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders, only for another to be placed there instead. I wasn't sure if I could really do this but I came too far to only stop there.

Bracing myself, I walked into the house and all the memories crashed into me. Instead of letting them pull me down and stop me from my mission, I pushed them to the back of my mind and continued onward. I decided to start with Carlisle since his office was the closest and say goodbye to him first. When I reached it, I was shocked to find that the room was not completely empty with the furniture covered as were the other rooms. Instead, there was an envelope addressed to me written in Carlisle's perfect calligraphy that I had seen on so many of my doctor's notes. With shaking hands, I opened the letter and read:

 _3-20-03_

 _My dearest daughter,_

 _First off, let me begin with saying how terribly sorry I am for going along with Edward's misguided decision. I never wanted to leave but if I had put my foot down then I fear the whole family would have fallen apart. I had to keep what was left of the family together. Please understand that I did it for the greater good. I never wanted to leave. You've always been like a daughter to me and Esme. She didn't want to leave but you know how convincing Edward can be. We all fought for you, but in the end Edward's reasoning won out against theirs. So we left in a futile attempt to protect you from us. But Jasper and I both know that once you are introduced to the supernatural, there is no going back._

 _The only way for you to be protected is for you to know what you are up against. There is more out there than just us, Bella. In fact, we aren't even the only type of vampire. Jasper and I have compiled every single type of supernatural creature and/or phenomena that we both have encountered in our centuries on this earth. We both wanted for you to be prepared for anything that might come your way. In Jasper's study, you will find every book or journal that we have involving anything supernatural. Please put these to good use, but don't share them with anyone unless you trust them._

 _You are probably questioning why we waited til now to tell you about this. Once Jasper and I realized that Edward wouldn't crack any time soon, we put all of this together for you. I thought Edward would've cracked before three months passed. Jasper was a bit more worried that it would take longer but we never expected him to go for this long. So we had to take matters into our own hands to protect you. Neither of us wanted it to come to this though._

 _Please remember that we all love you and that you will always be apart of our family no matter what happens._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Carlisle Cullen_

 **Please tell me what you think in the reviews, guys. Thanks.**


End file.
